More To The Geass
by Dancer-Nixy
Summary: The continuation of geass where C2 awakes from her permanent slumber to find Nunally queen and trying to get Japan fully free. The court is not having it while Nunally has a daughter who is writing her journal to tell her story about what is going on in her life. She starts by the telling of her past.
1. Chapter 1

More to the Geass Part 1

I was six years old then and I was with my mother's, Nunally's, knight Suzaku. My mother is the queen of Britania and she just started the discussion about giving up "Area Eleven" again. I think JAPAN should have their country back too but Mother is just one person and the court is just full of stuck up bastards who will never give it up… Anyways, I was dancing around the many different colored roses in this complicated maze that the gardeners had created for me. The original maze was way too easy for me so they made it a whole lot bigger and a whole lot more complicated for me! I was wearing boys clothes because I hated dresses.

"Your mother was right Euphie, you would really rather wear dirty boy clothes. Why don't you like to wear dresses?" asked Suzaku. I had a friend who lived here in the palace. His name was Jonathin. He would play with me a lot. He was my best friend and we were seen together a lot.

"Well, Jon wears clothes like this and I don't want him to make that sad face he used to make a lot when I would wear dresses. He said that one day he would become my knight when I am old enough to pick one. He will definitely be my pick since Mother already has you as her knight." I said in response. The face Suzaku gave had a smile on it but it was a sad smile at that.

"You were a knight to two others before Mother weren't you?"

"Yes I was. But how do you know that?"

"I had Jonathin look into some things for me since no one tells me anything anyways. Plus I found this book." I held a old looking notebook that caught Suzaku off guard. "So you have seen it before haven't you? I mean my uncle was your best friend was he not? You were his knight. You were Aunt Euphie's too right?" I noticed that my own tone seemed angry and depressed. Suzaku noticed it too. "Everyone says that me and Mother have similar eyes to Aunt Euphie and that my hair and brains are very similar to Uncle Lelouch's. But my heart is like Mother's. I wonder what is my own. To find it I have to know more about my aunt and uncle Suzaku. I want to start with Lelouch because I know that rarely anyone in the royal family talks about him. Even my own mother who was apparently his 'dear sister in which he must protect at all costs' right?" When I finally looked up at Suzaku he looked angry.

"Your Uncle Lelouch was a murderer. He killed your Aunt Euphie the one time I wasn't there to protect her. That part was at my fault but that does not erase his sin. He caused a huge blood bath and when he became Emperor he was going to execute the very people that helped him get to that point. He was a mad man but luckily Zero was there to kill him Euphie. You are a lot like your aunt this is true but you were given her name in her honor. Don't spend your time hanging around and asking questions about the man who killed her." Mother had walked in at that point.

"He is right Euphie now give Mommy that notebook. You shouldn't ask questions about your uncle. He was…"

"Your brother… I am not giving up this notebook! Aunt Euphie wouldn't hate Uncle Lelouch for what he did! Why must everyone keep secrets from me yet tell me that I am like the both of them?! I don't understand!" Jonathin walked up from behind my mother as I cried and he stayed right next to me.

"Jonathin!" Suzaku snapped, "We always bow and ask permission before we approach royalty. No matter if we are there best friends!"

"Shut up!" I shouted, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Jonathin doesn't have to do that! He is older than me! By Japanese custom I should be calling him Senpai!"

"Young lady I have heard enough out of you! You are not Japanese and nor is Jonathin. You both are Britanian and you will do as OUR customs say it so! Now, give me Lelouch's journal and…" I interrupted her again in mid scolding.

"NO! You will destroy it and I will never get to learn about Uncle Lelouch or Aunt Euphie!" I grabbed Jonathin by his hand and pulled him to the middle of the maze where we hit the grave of Uncle Lelouch.

"Euphemia… How often to you come to your uncle's grave?" Jonathin asked me. I just looked at him after all my tears were gone and smiled.

"I usually come everyday with Aunt Corniellia. I asked her what she would use to describe him and she said 'a good big brother' hee hee! Isn't that great?" I asked. I could tell that Jonathin was worried about my obsession with Uncle Lelouch. If I were in his shoes I would be worried too. That's when the doors to my uncle's grave opened. The girl with green hair walked out of the grave spouting,

"I am supposed to be dead. Lelouch and I were supposed to sleep for eternity and yet I wake to some small children holding his journal?" That's when I screamed and Mother and Suzaku found us with Jonathin standing in between me and the girl who moved incredibly fast to be close to us.

"As Euphemia's future knight I command you to step away!" Jonathin demanded, "I don't know who you are but if you frighten her or even get any closer to her I'll…"

"You'll what boy? Your just a child and Euphemia's dead you know. Zero killed her. Zero was Lelouch so why does she have Zero's journal? Tell me that future knight boy." The girl asked.

"I want to learn more about Uncle Lelouch! You must be C2 right? You are the girl with green hair and you gave him something called geass. What is that? And if Uncle Lelouch was Zero that means that he had someone else kill him correct?" I questioned the girl still hiding behind Jonathin.

"Well Nunally looks like you gave birth to something swell. No wonder I was brought back to life. That means that geass needs to be awakened once more. I wonder who her father is. For a princess she is in grubby clothes and she has scratches all over her legs and arms. So, has this young girl been picking fights with people even behind your future knight's back? Anyways, you are really smart for guessing my name. Did you look it up in that notebook you are holding?" I can fully imagine my face at that moment. Shocked that this woman had gotten it right. She also knew Mothers name. I didn't know who my father was either and yet I never bothered to ask. Was it because I did not care to know? But I just looked up at her and gave her the grin that shocked Aunt Corniellia because it looks like Uncle Lelouch's.

"Why would I need to look in the notebook when all day long I do nothing but work to get the information I desire? I already had that information by helping Kallen-sensei save her kid. She would only tell me things about you C2. I wonder why your so special. You got to know Uncle Lelouch very well so well you could give me details but judging by your stance you are the type to make deals. More of an equivilant exchange if you will. Something more along the lines of human kind cannot gain anything with sacrificing something of equal value?" I turned to my mother, "Is that correct Mother?" My own mother was trembling in fear of me. I noticed something else, she had not aged nor has her body even started decomposing. Being still for so many years usually would cause that.

"C2, what happened to the agreement we made? I do my job and you do your's. I have told her nothing about my own brother and have not even stepped foot near this grave until now because I heard my child screaming in terror. You will not give my child geass. You will not tell her anything about Lelouch. You also may certainly not talk about geass. Geass is why my brother is where he is. Since you broke our agreement first and frightened my child you will work in the palace. You will be with my child when I cannot and you will make sure she does not ask anyone anymore questions about my brother. Is that clear?" Mother said. That's when it began. The time for geass and me to rise and change the world.


	2. Chapter 2

More to the Geass Part 2

In present time I had just turned 17 the day before. Mother started forcing me to wear princess dresses and as always I felt so uncomfortable. Jonathin had become able to reach the status of a knight. Japan still has not been freed, and C2 was always by my side. I got to keep the notebook that was Uncle Lelouch's but I have never gotten to read it even now, eleven years later. I sing and play guitar and dance; these are all things that make me different than anyone else. Also the fact that my personality was dark like all of my dresses and my hair but kind like my eyes and voice. Mother walks up to the microphone.

"Today Princess Euphemia the second will now choose her knight from here on. Today is a glorious day for my daughter for she has decided to join me in trying to give Japan back their country. But today is about my wonderful daughter. Euphemia please choose your knight." Mother stepped away from the microphone and I stood up. I could see all eyes move to me in my black and bright blue ball gown. Luckily the dress covered my feet because I had my favorite tennis shoes on. Anyways I looked back to the crowd and saw many faces. I could tell you even now that who actually cared to be there and who just wanted me dead.

"There are so many wonderful people here to celebrate my birthday and I am very grateful to you all taking time out of your busy schedule to come see me on this day! My mother has done a great job up till now in raising me and I truly believe that she has trained me well in good judgment. I have known who my knight would be since I was a little kid. He has been beside me protecting me along with Suzaku. My knight is Jonathin. Jonathin Renner." Jonathin stood up and walked up to the stage while the applause began to roar out. He looked so handsome in his suite that Suzaku had picked out for him. His hair was neat which kind of bugged me considering I always loved the messy hair that he usually wears but still, he looks handsome. I tap a sword on each shoulder reciting the oath that all knights of royalty must take as he is down on one knee.

At the end we go to my birthday party banquet and dance. All of the family and the family friends of the royalty were at this party. I had some other friends but not really. I greeted the "important" people with grace and also with my knight on my side. Then I walked out to the balcony that gave a view of the rose maze and you could see my uncle's grave. C2 and Jonathin had followed me obviously and C2 knew the look on my face well.

"Ah, you want to read that journal of his don't you? You are wishing that you never made that bargain with your mother about not reading the journal so you could have free of choice as to who your knight was."

"No I don't regret the bargain at all C2. If Jonathin is not my knight then I would have stepped down from being next in line instead of Aunt Cornelia's daughter Elizabeth. Mother just really wants nothing to do with her brother. I cannot imagine why. I believe there are things going on that Mother is refusing to tell me and I can guarantee that Suzaku knows them too. I am done with all the hypocrites in this world. If I find out its bad I might do something that Mother wouldn't be able to forgive me for. I just need to know that my knight and you C2 are with me no matter what. Are you guys?" I asked. C2 just bowed her head and I couldn't see her face. Jonathin walked up behind me and said the words that I was already expecting,

"Now don't insult me. What kind of knight would I be if I didn't follow the person I am destined to protect?" C2 looked as if she was crying but I couldn't tell from my stand point. Wearing my tennis shoes, shorts, and a tank top underneath my dress I slipped out of it and stood on the edge of the balcony and jumped. I have done this many times but C2 and Jonathin didn't know that. I keep a bag hidden in an empty vase with my journal and Uncle Lelouch's. Jonathin, holding C2, jumped down as I got my bag.

"Are you crazy you could have hurt yourself!" Jonathin began scolding. He went on for a couple more minutes when we heard my mother calling for me. This was my party after all and the guest of honor getting undressed and leaping off the balcony sure did not look good on Mother nor on my knight. Luckily C2 was smart enough to grab my dress and we hid underneath the balcony. That was when I heard Suzaku's voice.

"Your highness, is she out here?"

"No, I don't think so. I wonder where she had gone off to; Corniellia wants to wish her niece a happy birthday before she goes off to Japan. There was uproar and we can't have that. If you weren't so stubborn Suzaku I would send you with her since her knight is dead."

"But then I wouldn't be doing the job Lelouch told me to do. I'm supposed to protect you till my life ends. If I leave who will protect you?"

"You know I rarely ever leave the palace. But you two were best friends. Just like Euphemia and Jonathin are. Lelouch was a good man and brother. I'm pretty sure that he would have made a great uncle as well. What do you think Suzaku?"

"I'm sure he would have. But that's still a harsh question to be asking me since I did love the sister that he killed."

"Suzaku you need to move on now. That was a really long time ago. What's done is done. Why do you think that my brother did not want me telling any of my children about him? He hated what he had to do but he had to do it. I am more than positive that Euphie did not like the way he went about it but she forgave my brother. Why can't you?" That's when they walked back inside and I sat underneath the balcony that day. I was in complete shock to find that Mother did not actually hate her brother but she loved him very much. Mother also wants to talk to me about him but can't because of a promise she made to him. Was Mother waiting for me to read his journal? I came under such confusion and pain that I ran into the rose maze to get to my uncle's grave to find answers.


End file.
